The invention relates to a device for cooling or frosting at least one container, in particular a drinking glass or mug.
Some beverages, such as cocktails or beer, are preferably served in cold or frosted drinking glasses so as to on the one hand keep the liquid inside the glass cold and on the other hand to achieve appealing appearance which especially in the case of serving cocktails is a rather important factor.
Thus, in prior art, many devices for chilling or frosting drinking glasses are known. Usually, the glass is placed on a platform of such a device and is cooled down to the desired temperature by treating its outer or inner surface with a chilling agent or refrigerant, such as, for example CO2 or liquid nitrogen or the like. However, due to environmental issues, in the past years the use of such refrigerants, especially of CO2, has become rather problematic.